


Yield

by CeridwenofWales



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Forced Marriage, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 05:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeridwenofWales/pseuds/CeridwenofWales
Summary: On their wedding morning, Orys and Argella talk about their hopes.





	Yield

 

 

“Where is my wife?” Orys demanded, sounding more exasperated than he intended to be.

 

That was not the way Orys had envisioned his married life, but then he never thought he would have a wife, even less one of noble birth. _A Queen_.

 

Orys shook his head, trying to repel the mere thought that sounded like a betrayal of Aegon.

 

“She is bathing, lord Orys,” One of the younger maidens answered, smiling at him.

 

“How long does it usually take?”

 

“It’s been taking longer than usual because she doesn’t want any help,” Orys ignored how close the woman stood as she poured him water.

 

Oblivious to how imposing he looked, Orys frowned and it was enough to scare the girl back to the kitchens. He wondered if his mother had tempted Aerion with a smile or if his father took her out of boredom and because he felt entitled to do it.

 

Orys had never imagined he would be sitting alone at the table on his wedding morning.

 

“She wants to humiliate me,” Orys muttered under his breath, pitying her for having only this weapon to fight him.

 

 _I’m not her enemy_ , Orys thought and it was like Argilac's ghost growled to answer him.

 

**_You’ll always be her enemy!_ **

 

A sudden terror made cold sweat run down his spine. _What if she wishes to join her father?_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

On their wedding night she hadn’t squirmed when he touched her body through the thin nightshift she insisted on keeping, despite his attempts to undress her.

 

Orys could understand why she didn’t want anyone to ever see her naked again and was grateful Argella hadn’t tried to resist him at least. More than compliant, his wife had been obstinate when she straddled him, lifting her skirts.

 

For a moment, Orys had been able to delude himself she truly wanted him as Argella relentlessly rode him. The truth appeared when she left the bed as soon as she claimed his seed.

 

Orys had never imagined sleeping in a cold bed on his wedding night.

 

 _It could have been worse_ , he tried to soothe himself, but then his greed spoke. _It could be better._

 

* * *

 

 

 

Orys climbed the stairs, taking two steps at a time, pushing the door open. Immersed in the warmth of her bath, Argella seemed lost in thought and gave no indication she had heard his arrival. Her cheeks were flushed from the heat of the water and her damp hair was clinging to her shoulders. Orys believed she was the blood of a sea god then.

 

“What are you doing?” Orys demanded, trying to conceal how her delay had irritated him.

 

_Two can play this game._

 

“Bathing or so it seems,” Argella rolled her eyes, rising from the bathtub with no traces of the modesty from the night before.

 

“I have been waiting for you to eat,” Orys whispered, reluctantly averting his eyes from her body. The ache in the pit of his stomach reminded him he was an intruder. She hadn’t welcomed him to gaze at her. Orys clenched his teeth.

 

_She is my wife._

 

“Why are you angry?” Argella smirked, tilting her head as she reached for a towel, “You could have eaten with your men.”

 

“Unless,” Argella paused, narrowing her eyes as she wrapped the towel around her body, “You’re not angry,” Orys lifted his eyes to look at her, trying to understand what she was trying to imply.

 

“You’re afraid,” Argella smiled at him, combing her hair.

 

“Why would I be afraid?” Orys shifted closer, wishing to lift his fingers and take the brush from her hand.

 

“Maybe you feared I would do something reckless while there were no eyes following me,” Argella raised her chin in defiance, but Orys noticed the slightest tremor in her hands and she tried to untangle a particular knot in her hair.

 

“You’re not a woman who would do something imprudent,” Orys smirked, stepping closer.

 

“I’m forced to disagree. I barred my gates and dared to think I could be Queen,”

 

“There’s no shame in defeat…” Orys tried to console her.

 

“I’ve had enough of your pity. You say that because you were victorious,” Argella interrupted him, resentment clear in her face.

 

“Our children will rule those lands one day. Is the thought of being married to me such a heavy burden you can’t find consolation in the fact the Lords of Storm’s End will always have Durrandon blood?”

 

“You feared I would end my life because of that, didn’t you?” Argella raised her eyebrows, “It would be moving that you worry about my life, but I suppose what the people would whisper was your real concern,”

 

Shame made blood rush to his face. He couldn’t deny he had always worried over what the people would think or say of him, but he wanted to believe it was more than self-preservation with her.

 

“You dreaded the possibility the people would think your inability on our marriage bed forced me into despair. Do you deny that?”

 

Orys grunted, charging to where she stood with a smile on her lips.

 

“It’s so clear you fear being a disappointment,” She said maliciously and Orys gripped her shoulder, his fingers digging into her flesh almost painfully.

 

“I’m your husband!”

 

“Ours is the fury!” Argella replied.

 

He let his arms fall to his sides, swallowing as shame struck him.

 

“I’m sorry,” Orys stammered.

 

“Why would I kill myself after allowing you to touch me? You talk about finding consolation in this situation,” Argella grimaced as if in disgust, “but you demand more of me,”

 

“I’ll not take what you are not willing to give…”

 

“And yet you expected me to sleep in your arms as a docile and loving wife. I've done my duty,” Argella hissed through gritted teeth. Her outrage was short-lived. Soon he would leave to serve his Dragon King and Argella wouldn't have to endure his kindness and eyes that begged her for more.

 

 _With luck there’s a son in my womb now_ , Argella thought but couldn’t bring herself to say it out loud. Unspoken words still had power.

 

 


End file.
